Kill, or be killed
by sateda
Summary: The doctor takes Amy to visit Pandora to show her the beautiful world and some friends but when some Na'vi from the Omaticaya and a nearby tribe known as the Tipani along with some of the selective humans that stayed behind, including Amy, are taken, it is up to the doctor to save her and everyone else before it is too late. But can he save them all? RATING MAY GO UP


**For those of you who have not read my first story "Answers" featuring the tenth doctor, I'd advise you to read that first to get a better sense of my OC characters.**

**Now... For those of you who have never played Avatar - the game, to have an all Avatar experience, I have brought some of the characters from it, into this fiction. For those who haven't and are, "I've never played the game, how am I supposed to know who they are?" Never fear, I've build up their character in a different way since it kinda sucked, but some of the characters were interesting and where I got the idea for this story which goes back to 2010 during the first series of Matt Smith. I've written the game characters in a simple as I can which only involves five of them, but two of which are minor and don't make an appearance. There is a link on my profile to them if interested in finding out about them, _but remember_, they're story is altered in this fiction.**

**Rory and River Song are not in this story. I know your sad, but after idea, after idea, it just didn't work for the story and too many characters, so out they got scratched. The story is set before the Weeping Angels**

**Right... Cheesiness... They're will be, yes, yes... Love cheesiness... BUT! There is no love triangles like on that crap Twilight, or Home and Away - forgive me those that do love them, but I can't stand them... But hey, maybe you'll dislike the way I wrote it, which is probably true, and you'll get bored pretty quick, so...sorry, but all I see on TV today is cheesy love scenes and...I don't know, reality is different, easier almost, but the suspense in writing is...different. I think I've lost most of you there... Forget it! Just flame me on how shit it is and I'll work on it...**

**Lastly... I've tried to keep this fiction as close as I can to T Rated. Some scenes maybe seen for this story to be Rated M but I say its ok... Or I hope it is...**

**Oh, and one last thing... Thank user Theta Sigma that asked me for the squeal and I can't remember. So, if she reads this, thank you, because this story has been bottled up in my head for a long time, and was you that kept me thinking. "Write it, write it, write it."**

**Many of you readers probably won't like it, especially with the way I wrote it, but can you at least give it a shot and tell me how to improve?**

**I don't... - you know the ownership drill.**

**Chapter One**

**Human date: 2564**

Not so far from Hometree, where her clan, the Omaticaya, lived, Naï, daughter of Jake and Neytiri, was sitting atop a thick branch of one of the very tall trees of the forest of Pandora.

Naï, like all of her fellow Na'vi had quite a slim figure due to the ways of how her people lived. She stood to a height of Six-One, and on earth she would have been taken as a full grown woman, a very tall one at that. That was not the case, however, since her people mostly stood to ten feet tall in height, men mostly. The women, usually nine-eight, or nine, and it was rare for the women to be ten feet in height. Two of which were in their tribe at that height.

Given from her height and physical appearance, she was still only a child, or as refereed to on Earth, a teenager and would probably be taken for fourteen, or fifteen, that's if she was human child of course.

Most of her features she had taken on were most of her mothers but one thing she had inherited from her father that made her stand out from most of her people was an extra finger on her hands and an extra toe on her feet, which had caused some teasing when she was younger from the other young Na'vi, but she never became self conscious about the extra limbs she inherited, and those that had mocked her stopped in time as they aged and treated her like any other one of The People did.

The person she was too was slightly different from most of her fellow Na'vi from spending a lot of time with the selective humans that stayed behind on their world at Hell's Gate from spending a lot of time with them, and accompanying them on getting other supplies that they would need out in the jungle.

At present, Naï, was as away from Hometree, and came to this tree quite regularly mostly to get away from everyone and be alone with her thoughts that would normally be about what other lands were out beyond the seas of their own, when she'd be old enough to claim her own Ikran, of where in time and space a two hearted Time Lord would be with his ship in time and space, wondered if the bad Sky People would return and try to do what they did last time - even though she wasn't born to see how much hurt they had caused the evidence of their destruction was left behind. She wondered of how the floating mountains stayed in the air where the Ikran nested - even though Uncle Norm did explain the _science _of it, but it didn't seem to make any sense to her, and so on and so fort.

Of late however, she had been coming here a lot to think about her best friend since she was a small child. _Liegal_.

For the past several weeks her feelings towards her friend had been growing stronger and were heading towards a place that she feared would put an end to their friendship.

It had all started one evening when they had been together at the very top of Hometree when the sun had set and the forest was beginning to glow, and like on some nights, the two Na'vi would look out over the beautiful forest beginning to glow in the dark night, but during their together she had felt something that she couldn't really understand. It was like a _longing_ feeling for her best friend and the inside of her tummy felt strange as her heart beat had quickened, and she couldn't explain why she was like that. But it soon dawned on her what she was feeling for him and left him that night, confused with herself and trying to understand why she was feeling this way for him

Feelings for love such as this normally started developing when Na'vi were around six-five feet, and yet she was having them now, a lot earlier than intended.

The People of her tribe however, had always said that she had developed much quicker than other female Na'vi, early breast growth and the widening of her hips for one, which began when she was Five-Six three and a half seasons ago, and that usually happened at Six-Two, which she wasn't far off from and had seen her friends starting to go through changes as well, but they hadn't started feeling the experiences she had started having.

Ever since that night Naï had been trying to avoid Liegal, who was now a little over six-six in height. But that never lasted longer than half a day and she had to be with him during those times, mainly because they were learning the tales past down from their people for the next generation to be told and other customs that they did, Archery for one, and she'd rather not be near him at all, because whenever he was around she got that feeling in her stomach again.

After they'd be done for the day she'd do what she told herself do, and stay away. Liegal however, had noticed something was amiss, and to Naï's dismay, he had thought he had done something to upset her, because usually after they had finished with their daily customs they would meet up with other friends of their tribe and sneak off into the forest, or the two of them would go off themselves and do something careless, which almost turned out to be fun.

She thought about going to her mother, or Grandmother, Mo'at, the Tsahik of their clan, and tell them about the pull she was feeling towards her friend. Her father, however...no, because the story of him falling in love with her mother, when she had heard the alternate version from Uncle Norm, was kinda strange to her. But she hadn't gone to her elders, thinking that she should figure this out by herself. But weeks had gone by and she was still trying to do just that.

_Maybe I really should talk to mother or Grandmother about this_, she thought to herself because she really hadn't a clue on what to do.

Naï then looked up into the sun shining through the large trees branches, which were as thick as a Hammerhead Titanothere, their leaves blowing softly in the breeze and she could tell from spending a lot of time at this particular spot that the day was drawing close to noon and knew that she would soon be hunting with Fyfia and Kaltxì.

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she brought her head back down, almost in despair. _Tell mother, or Grandmother_, she thought again to herself, and with that, she sat up from the trunk of the tree started her decent down to the ground, twenty-six feet below.

When she had reached the earth, jumping the last seven feet, she started her way back to Hometree. But she stopped when something moving caught her eye and held her ground, her eyes scanning the area and was chastising herself for not bringing her bow and quiver of arrows. The only weapon she did have on her, however, was her knife, made from the claw of an Ikran, and as sharp as it was it wouldn't do much good against a Thanator, which would rip her to shreds if she was caught.

To Naï's relief however it was one of the human females, and even though she was far away, and had the Exo-pack on that allowed her to breath their air, covering her face, Naï could tell by the women's body frame and height of five-seven that it was one she had become great friends with. Not that she wasn't friends with the others, but this one she had spent a lot of time with._ Makaila Ryder_.

Makaila, nicknamed _Kail_, had come to Pandora at the same time as her father had, and had been one of the few that had betrayed the human race to protect their planet. _To protect Eywa, they're beloved Mother_. But Naï knew that she hadn't made her decision lightly and had almost taken part in the fighting against the Na'vi. Thankfully though, she hadn't, and had helped Max and the others to sabotage some of the riffles, AMP Suits and Scorpions that were taken out to be used against, The People.

Under her Exo-pack she had jet black hair that was tied back behind her neck, with a tie, and since she and the other Sky People mostly had nothing else to wear but the military clothing; olive-green, white and black sweats, and tops, with baggy olive trousers, and olive coveralls, along with brown and black boots, were all what they had to wear, but they did have _some_ of their clothing from back _home_, but some meant _very little_. Today, Kail, had one of the non sleeved olive tops on along with the baggy leggings and had brown boots on and the young human women's Wasps were in the holsters of her belt, and she also noticed that she clung something that was dark-blue in her left arm almost looking like one of their blankets, but smaller.

Even though Naï was glad to see the Sky Person, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing way out here in this part of forest, even though she knew it was close to where she and the other humans were situated, which was an hour's walk away from here, but she had never seen Ryder come this way before. _When she was here anyway_.

She knew though that Kail ventured out to the North-West of Hells Gate, on one of their winged machines, _a Sampson_, to visit the Tipani clan, who had once been her enemy.

They're people had captured her when she had been with others of her kind, during the time they, and the Na'vi, were seen as a threat to one another, killing one of her fellow soldiers as they attacked them close to where they're tribe was. She had been rescued the day after, however, by the very man that had wanted to destroy The People and their holy ground that connected them to Eywa.

Right now, however, even after what had happened, she was close friends with the Tipani clan. Especially with the one that had captured her. _Beyda'amo_.

Though, most of what Naï had learned about Makaila's past of when she had arrived on Pandora for the first three months was a bit of a mystery to her, and only gotten what she had through slips from her father, Beyda'amo, a Sky Person named Jack and two other human females. A scientist named Sam, and a pilot named Kendra.

_Jack,_ had quite the reputation for catching everyone's attention, mostly due to his looks, and also had that affect whenever he came to the tribe, turning some female Na'vi the blind eye that he was a human _and_ making some of the male Na'vi really uncomfortable. But even through all that he was quite a nice guy and was mostly seen as the leader figure of their small group at Hell's Gate.

_Sam,_ was a doctor _and a scientist_, and had worked alongside Max and the others during the _Avatar program_, and did the medical checks for everyone on base and sometimes for the tribe.

_Kendra,_was a pilot who had taken part in the destruction of the original Omaticaya' Hometree, who did so with a heavy heart, knowing that Cornell Quaritch was going to kill the Na'vi if necessary to get what they wanted,_ the Unobtanium_, but had done it out of spite for what a group of Na'vi had done to a friend of hers and Naï never found out they're name and had assumed that her kin had ended her life. She had helped Ryder and the others however instead of taking part in the battle.

It was them five that knew about Ryder's first three months on Pandora and had refused to tell her about them and said that it should be her that told her about them, but the reason she had asked was because Kail herself wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't get angry whenever she did ask, which had been countless times when she was younger, but she'd just change the subject after saying that she would tell her about them one day.

At present, Ryder, was heading North-East, and going into the deep depths of the forest, away from most of the supplies they usually needed from the forest, which just lay fifteen minutes away, beyond the borders of Hells Gate, and Naï wondered why she would be heading so far out here and had opened her mouth, about to call out to her in English, but instead she caught herself, thinking that if she had made her presence known would make her change her mind about where she was truly going.

Naï knew that it would be wrong of her to follow Makaila without her even knowing she was there, and whatever business she had out here in the forest was her own, but she did wonder where it was she heading too, and out of curiosity, she began to silently pursue her, using the life of the forest to her advantage

As she followed the young human women for next eight-teen minutes, she heard the loud sound of water crashing against rock and water not so far away and Naï became aware that they were coming close to the Leona lake that had a waterfall that ran down from the jungle thirty-five feet above, striking huge stones that you could call boulders, that ran forty-eight feet deep under the water from where they were, and it was where Ryder seemed to be going.

As they grew closer to the lake, where the waterfall plummeted down from the river overhead, the cover of trees and other Pandorian plants of the forest began to lessen and Naï was forced to a stop, hiding behind one of the trees, making sure her tale was too, and peered out at her.

Going any further was sure to alert Makaila of her presence, even though the loudness of the waterfall crashing down was likely to prevent that, but didn't want to risk it and she wanted to know why her Sky friend had came out here.

Kail had come to a stop at the very side of the water that stormed down, looking out across the lake, the thundering of the water that hit the large stones and it splattering her with tiny droplets and the woman then turned her head to look at the falling water next to her.

Naï furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion, when she heard the sound of Ryder taking a deep breath of air inside of her mask and she then brought her unoccupied hand up to it and to the young Na'vi' terror, she took it off of from over her face, the pack too from her belt with her other hand, the blanket-like material clamped between her arm, and laid the three things on the earth by her feet.

"_What are you doing?_" Naï whispered frantically to herself, knowing that she'd _die_ without her mask on her.

She had seen one of the humans suffering from the effects of their air before when she had been once with Makaila, Uncle Norm and Jack in the forest when they were gathering some plants that were used to make an ooze for _science_. They had all split up and one of the plants they had needed was up in a tree and Jack had went to get it, but had lost his footing one the way back down and landed on the pack, crushing it. Naï however, had stumbled across him choking on the Pandorian air not two minutes later, not far from where he had fallen, because it was clear to Naï that the humans wouldn't go far if they hadn't the Exo-pack. Thankfully though she had found Ryder not too far off from where Jack was, and the two of them rushed back too him and had found him motionless, his lifeless eyes staring blankly up at them, but Kail had applied her own mask to him as she held her breath, hoping that it wasn't to late, and it wasn't. He came back, taking in huge gasps of air as he coughed, and the two shared the mask as they made their way back home,_to Hell's Gate_, after Naï had gotten Norm.

Now, however, she had taken it off and Naï couldn't understand why. But she then did when she saw Kail was starting to unclothe herself, after she had unbounded her hair tie. The mask and the tubes down her front to the pack would've been in the way for her to take off her top and the pack attached to her belt would have strained the tubes up to her mask, weakening them. Naï had seen a lot nudity in her clan when they bathed, but she had never seen any of the Sky People' nude before and wondered why Ryder was stripping here out of her clothing, because she knew that the humans had their own facilities where they lived to bath in. So why come here?

Naï's questions however died when Kail had had her back to her and when she had pulled off her non-sleeved olive top, revealing terrible scarring marked onto her back.

Just below the neck of her spine, a thick line cut deep into her flesh ran down just to her waist, and at the end had a concave and convex towards one another. The other four were shaped in a **V** that crossed along with the one down the middle.

The first one started lightly from her shoulders blades,going diagonal, and then going deep into her skin half way down her back and had small teeth that resembled those of a viperwolf carved onto the outside of the **V **marked onto her spine. The second **V **resembled the first, but was smaller and was carved three quarters down from her back.

It was done quite cruelly to her and Naï couldn't imagine the pain the ordeal most have been for her when she got them. But what bothered her so much was that they more than just scars... It was a symbol. A symbol that her people used to define; _Sky People_ in their own writing. Naï knew that it had been one of her own kin that had carved that symbol into her back, torturing her.

Naï had noticed the light scaring on her shoulders when they were showed, but had never thought anything of them at the time.

Makaila bent down to place her sleeveless olive top on her of slumped trousers, her boots and blue blanket right beside them, and then to Naï's relief picked her Exo-pack, back up, and brought her mask to her face with one hand and held the pack at her side with the other and walked over to the waterfall until she was once again being showered by the silvery drops of water, and to Naï's, bewilderment, she started taking steady breaths of air and exhaling them for a full five minutes, and once again she took another deep breath, and Naï pressed her fingers and thumb firmly onto the trunk of the tree, the mid point of her tail curling as Kail, again withdrew her mask from her face and placed her Exo-pack on the ground again and after she straightened back up, she stepped out onto the closed boulder underneath the falls, the waves of water crashing down on top of her.

Naï, by now was getting worried about her friend. She hadn't her air mask on, which she'd need in moments once her lungs would start to burn from holding her breath. She had walked out underneath waterfall that was blazing down on top of her, and had started to sit Indian style, facing out towards the lake, as the water was hitting just the back of her head and flowing down her neck, and just running down her torso as it poured over her shoulders as it flowed down her back, _which_ she just found out about had been cruelly scarred by one of her own kin, like whoever had done it had been taking all their anger out on her in the process, and wondered back to the time of when she had been enemies with the Na'vi during the war, thinking that it must've been then when she had been marked. Her thoughts at that moment drifted to when she had been captured by Tipani clan and felt a chill run down her spine. _Had they done that to her?_ she thought inwardly.

Right now, however, she was more concerned that Kail was going to suffer from the lack of her own air _and_ hypothermia. Ryder, however, did seem to look okay from under the wall of water. She wasn't shaking from the coldness anymore as she had been when she had first went under, which was odd to Naï, and Ryder sat calmly on the rock, her eyes that Naï could see were closed, and the water contentiously flowed down the back and front of her body and she reminded Naï of The People that did meditation.

_Is that what shes doing?_ she thought to herself, never hearing of any kind of meditation that her people had used under a waterfall

As time passed Naï knew that Makaila was well over five minutes without breathing in air, and even though she had slowed her heartbeat, she knew from Norm that five minutes for a human _and_ Na'vi that that long without air was bad, but especially for a Sky Person in the environment they were in, and Naï started to become anxious for her friend. But she then came out of the pose she had been in on the boulder almost two minutes later and reached out across the cascading water and calmly brought the mask through it, the pack dragging slightly, and applied it to her face and Naï knew that she must've been doing this regularly if she was able to stand that long without taking in a breath of air.

She had just placed the air mask back down, outside of the falls, and was retaking her pose, when the Pack that sled slightly had come close to the edge when she had brought the mask to her face, started to skid off and Kail made a quick grab for the mask, but was to late and they both fell down into the water and the falls swept it away below the water.

Kail swore in panic, and had been about to dive in after it, but Naï, however, out of her own panic, had ran out of the spot from where she had been watching her and dived into the lake after the Exo-pack. She knew Ryder needed every bit of air she had _now,_ and would only be wasting it as she exerted herself swimming down after the Pack. Plus since she had hardly any oxygen in the last six minutes she would've struggled to keep the breath of air she now held just out of meditation as her heart rate picked up.

Naï also knew that Kail was probably going to be angry with her for being there the entire time, but right right now she was concentrating on getting the Exo-pack, which she need to find _fast_.

As she sought it out, she saw it sinking down fifteen feet away from the falls and sinking rapidly, and Naï hurried after it. When she did catch it, twenty-three feet below her, she quickly kicked back up towards the surface and when she did, taking in breaths of air, she saw Makaila away from the waterfall and at the edge of where she had dived in after the pack, fear on her face and she looked desperately at Naï and the young Na'vi swam towards her and produced the Exo-pack to her and and a look of relief could be seen on her face that looked somewhat pained and Naï knew that her lungs were now craving for air.

The young Na'vi got out of the lake, water spilling down onto the ground from the back of her beaded cornrows, queue, loins and her cyan skin, while Ryder hunched down by her feet, started to speedily empty the water out of the tubes and pack that had gone down through the inside of the mask by her feet, and Naï could tell that she was close to passing out. Finally, Kail hastily fastened the mask to her face and then started gasping as she took in the heavy lungfuls of air.

"What were you thinking?" Naï asked her when she was sure Kail was starting look okay, speaking in English, her voice terse.

Makaila, still taking in breaths of air, the glass clearing once exhaled upon, brought her eyes over in her direction to look at her through the glass, but she didn't say anything and Naï frowned, and received one from Kail in return..

"How long were you spying on me?," she then asked the Na'vi. Her voice was calm, but her frown told Naï that she was indeed angry with her, but she wasn't going to tell her anything until she got her own answers first.

"You tell me first why your risking your life just to meditate under a waterfall while it can be done safely with your mask on anymore else." Naï then realised what words she'd used. Meditation couldn't be just done safely while out in the open jungle. A few locations, yes, but where the dangerous wild life of Pandora lay, no. "Scratch that last part, but you _know _what I mean," she scolded.

Kail's frown deepened from behind the glass of her mask and stood, Naï a second behind her as the human glowered up at her, water dripping down the outside of her mask from the top of her wet hair. She then turned her scarred back on her, heading over to where her clothes lay.

Naï wanted to ask her about that too, but now wasn't the time to ask about what had happened to her. Plus she was angry enough with her already. But it was, however, the first thing that was covered up when she had put her top back on after using the blue material to dry herself, and had then thrown it to the Na'vi staring at her and caught it and stared at it in puzzlement and proceeded to the same with it, but only partially and the feeling of it was somewhat sensational as it went along her wet skin, drying it.

Naï then looked disapprovingly at the human for taking the mask back off, but she had reapplied it straight away when her top was on.

"Kail, I'm sorry for spying," Naï said, holding the little blue blanket down in her left hand, her tail flicking to the right with her annoyance for the human. "...but if I wasn't here you probably would've..." She didn't want to use the word she was going to say.

Even though she knew death was a part of life she never liked it. The old dying from age, killing what they needed to survive, and accidents that have caused death to those that weren't expecting it, one of which could have happened to a friend.

Naï tail sunk as she thought about what might have happened. "...I'm not saying you would've been able to get the Exo-pack yourself, but..." She paused knowing that her next words would probably do more harm to their friendship than good. "...you wouldn't have lasted long enough to get back to the surface and clear out the water from within it."

Makaila had bent down for her trousers after pulling up her underwear and paused for a moment, her hand on the clothing, almost as if she was deep in thought. "Thanks, by the way," she then said, her voice soft, and straightened back up and got into her pants. "I'll tell you what," she said, once she was done, looking at her as she attached the Pack to her belt after fastening it. "An answer for an answer."

Naï was glad that Ryder was speaking to her, and she knew that she wouldn't have made it if she hadn't been there, but she didn't like idea of asking questions in turns to find out things. But if it would explain why she'd been meditating maskless under the falls...

"Alright," she replied slowly as the human put on her socks.

"How did you know I was out _here?" Kail asked, starting it off._

"I didn't. I was just coming down from a tree and about to go back home when I saw you and... wondered why you were out here at this part of the forest...and followed you here," Naï confessed to her. Makaila wasn't pleased. She then asked her own question, her voice curious. "How long have you, _and why_, do you meditate naked under a waterfall?"

Kail had been tying the lace of her right boot on her foot when she'd asked and looked up at her when she had finished.

"I've been doing it for the past two years and a half years..." She looked towards her other boot and reached over for it. "...and that was the first time the mask fell..." she said, her voice chastising, blaming herself for not paying better attention to where the Pack was. "I Meditate, _naked_, under the falls..." she continued, putting her other boot on, "...because I its relaxing."

Naï looked questioningly down at her as she tied her lace, confused on how anything like that could be _relaxing_. "Can you...elaborate?" she asked her.

Kail looked up once her lace was knotted into a bow and saw her expression. "After my question," she said, standing back up, and Naï tusked, forgetting that she had asked another question. "Why didn't you tell me you were there?" Makaila asked, frowning, folding her arms.

_This is so an interrogation_, Naï thought. "Because...maybe you were likely too not come here if I made my presence known," she told her and the human she had locked eyes with, brought her own to the bottom of they're sockets to look at the earth and Naï knew she was right.

"Okay, I'll elaborate," Ryder then said, bringing her eyes back up to hers and about to tell her why she was meditating under the cascading water. "You are in the midst of running water that has a stable temperature and your surrounded by only that sound. You don't have that when the mask makes the sounds as you breath in and out, and like usual with meditation, if you stay still and concentrate on one thing long enough, your senses shut off...and you forget that the cold water is even there as it pounds away at your head and runs down your back and front...as your skin and muscles start to relax... You'll no longer feel or hear the water... " she said the last part almost dreamily, a smile appearing on her mouth. But it soon faded. "But since I'm human there's the burning of my lungs and I have to wake up and get another breath."

Naï thought it still sounded strange, and yet wonderful from the way she described it, until the part of having to wake up of course. "How do you manage that without air for six minutes? Isn't that bad for your lungs?" she then asked.

"Its my turn to ask a question," Kail pointed out to her.

"Right," the Na'vi girl said, disliking the game that was at play more and more.

Makaila's expression and tone had curiosity as she asked her her question. "What were you doing up in that tree?"

Naï's thoughts went to her dilemma with Liegal at that moment. "Thinking," she answered, a little louder than she meant too, making Kail look even more curious. "Your lungs?" she then pressed, wanting to change her train of thoughts away from her and get her own answer.

"I did some training with Marali," Makaila explained.

Marali was Beyda'amo's mate from the Tipani clan and her fighting skills almost matched those to her husbands and she was an amazing herbalist making her one of the most well known healers in the lands of the forest. She had learned her skills from Sanume, their Tsahik and clan leader.

"It took a lot of practice, and it can only be extended during meditating, and over a period of time your lungs get used to it, but I'm still training with Marali," Kail told her, answering both Naï's questions and the young Na'vi was poised for her own questions.

"What were thinking about up in that tree?"

Naï opened her mouth, and was going to lie to her and say that she had been thinking about how the Kendra should come out to the tribe a little more, since she was hardly ever seen.

But didn't, and re-closed her mouth.

Kail was a close friend, and Naï didn't like lying whenever she could help it, but would she understand what she was going through? Would she able to help with what was she was feeling for her best friend? Humans were after all quite similar too the Na'vi. Maybe not physically, but enough to know what _love_ felt like. That she had seen one day with Max and Kendra one day when she was coming to Hells Gate through the gardens of crops that they ate and appeared to be flirting with one another as they harvested some of them, but had stopped when she had come to greet them.

"I was...thinking about...Liegal..." Naï answered slowly and Ryder's eyebrows shot up, surprise on her face.

"And... why, may I ask, were you thinking of him?" she then asked, unfolding her arms and staring at the Na'vi intently.

Naï, looked troubledly out towards the lake, her tail flicking lowly "Because...for the past several weeks...I've been having...these feelings for him that...I don't want to have..." She looked back at Ryder. "_Love..._"

Naï had wanted to ask Kail on what was the point on meditating maskless if she was going to come out of it every few minutes to get air to her lungs when it took some time lose touch with reality, depending on the person of course, but still seemed pointless to her, and had other questions too. But they all left her and wanted to ask about what was currently on her mind.

"Have...you ever felt this way about someone you don't to be in love with, Kail," she questioned, her voice dim.

The young Na'vi then couldn't help but think on how the tides had now turned for her. She had been trying to find out about her friend being out _here_ and now _she_ was telling her about her the problem she had, asking her if she'd once been like this. She felt somewhat selfish asking her about this since it be something private. That much she'd known from seeing some of the humans together, but she wanted to know if Kail could help her.

Makaila was caught off guard with her question and took a moment to answer. "Ah...once," she responded, still surprised. "But...that was a long time ago. Back on Earth," she went on, coming closer to Naï and putting a hand on her shoulder and motioned for the both of them to sit, and Naï did so Indian style, her tail curving and resting on the earth just below her right knee, the blue blanket by her side, while Ryder sat with her legs hunched and was just folding her arms on top of them when she said, "So...you've got a crush him..." she asked, a smile audible in her tone

"Crush?" Naï questioned, furrowing her brow and tilting her, not understanding the word in that context.

Ryder forgoed there game and answered her. "Your...attracted to him," she said dubiously, now looking at the Na'vi with uncertainty.

"No!" Naï said loudly, without intending to do so. "I just..." She paused, looking again out towards the lake, trying to figure out the right words to use. But when she thought about it, she knew Kail was right. She was attracted to Liegal. "Yes..." she then said softly. "I feel _love for him, but...I don't want to feel this way for him," she then told her almost in a hopeless voice, looking back at the human. "I'm too young to even have to feel this way for a mate!"_

Kail diverted her eyes from the young Na'vi, her expression harrowed, and Naï knew that she was thinking about what she going to say next.

"Well...considering the fact that one quarter of you _is_ human, maybe-"

"Wait, my human side?" Naï interrupted her, looking quizzedly at her on why she'd bring that part of her into it.

"Well, you know your father's Avatar, um, _body_, was grown from human DNA mixed with the DNA of your people, the Na'vi?" Kail asked.

Naï nodded. She knew the story.

"Well, since you inherited the extra fingers and toes, you must've inherited some of the human traits as well. It would explain why you matured faster than the other girls of your people and...why your feeling like this now," Kail explained to Naï.

Naï took in what Makaila had told her and thought about it, the tip of her tail flicking as she did so. "So...I'm feeling like this...because of the human part of me?" she then asked, puzzled.

"It makes sense. I don't know much about your People's anatomy, but I know enough to know that its not too far off from our own, _humans_.

Naï thought about the changes that she had gone through before some of the others of her own age and then wondered when the humans started developing . Would it be the same as she was now?

"Your human, Kail..." Naï then said coming out of her thoughts, thinking of her, and Ryder smiled in acknowledgement, "...when...did your body start to mature?"

Makaila was again surprised by her question and looked almost uncomfortable, and, _amused_ by it. She let out a small awkward laugh.

"What?" Naï asked, looking bewildered, not understanding.

"Nothing," Ryder replied, still chuckling. "Its just...I never thought I'd be telling these things to an Ali- ah...Na'vi...sorry."

"Oh," Naï just said, still not getting what was so funny about that. "Is...that bad?" she asked, tilting her head.

"No. No it isn't. But if you were human and grew up on Earth...you'd understand the funny side of it," Ryder responded smugly.

"Well..." she then said hesitantly. "...I...started going through _changes_ when I was eleven. Human years we're talking about here." Naï nodded her head, knowing about their three hundred and sixty day calender.

"And... your feelings for love?" the Na'vi then asked cautiously, getting nervous.

"Well..." the human said, seeming unsure on what to say to her. "_Love_, in the way you define it, pretty much starts from there when your body starts to go through the changes. That's...when I started to notice guys anyway," she said with a small smile. "But, it depends on how much you feel for someone when your with them that you start to develop those feelings for them," Kail then said. "The first guy I _was_ in love with was when I was seventeen, after we spent three years together, and he always gave me butterflies whenev-"

"Butterflies?" Naï asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Ah... how am I going to explain that..." Ryder said, looking away from her and looking thoughtful. Finally she brought her head back at her. "Its kinda a slight fluttery feeling that you get in your stomach when..." She paused, for a moment, again looking thoughtful. "...when your feeling anxious I guess...when your nervous, stressed out...or in love..." She spread her hunched legs apart and brought her arms down between them. "I remember feeling nervous sometimes whenever I was with Evan...the things he would do..." she said mildly, smiling as though she was reflecting on a memory.

"Evan... was the boy you loved?" Naï slowly asked.

She knew from the description Kail had told her of the, _butterflies_, that it had been what she had felt that night with Liegal and whenever he was around. However, Naï was curious to why her friend had left the person she loved, to come here. It meant she hadn't seen him...in a long time!

The human nodded, but her face then fell. "But..." she continued, downcasted. "We...then broke up... _He_ broke it off to be precise..."

"Broke up?" Naï questioned quietly, not understanding this term either, and sensing that it must have been a bad thing, seeing the hurt on the human woman's face.

"He...didn't want us to be together anymore..." Kail answered mutely

Naï couldn't help but share a look of her own dismay, and could almost feel how much Kail had felt for the man she fell for and to be told that he no longer loved her.

He...wasn't in favor of me joining the marines... He...was afraid that I'd never come back from where I'd be shipped out too... The waiting... The possibility of me dying... coming home in a... Well...it was too much for him..." She then let out a tiny pained chuckle. "I guess it was right of him to end it considering I'll never going back to see him again..."

Naï was sorry for her, especially since her eyes looked glassy and she knew from what she had learned that if she had gone back when the rest of the Sky People went, she'd be killed for betraying her own race. "I'm...sorry," Naï said apologetic, her voice low, the hem of her tail sinking as the mid point flicked, realising that she'd asked too much. "I...shouldn't have asked about-"

"It's alright," Kail cut across her, managing a small smile. "My brother helped me to get over-"

"Brother," Naï interrupted, her tail going still as she stared at the human in shock. It had taken the Na'vi a moment to process the word before cutting across her.

Ryder, however, seemed to realise what she had said, and hesitated, but humphed lightly, and nodded her head. "Yeah..." she said, looking down at the ground. "Step-brother to be precise... He was a marine, and...he was the one that inspired me to become one... He was around when Evan and I broke up, to say goodbye to me because...he was coming _here_."

"He's..._here_?" the Na'vi asked, eyes wide in astonishment, and wondering why he had never been introduced.

Kail looked back up at her, her expression glum and shook her head. "He...was killed not soon after I came here..."

Naï's shock grew slightly and then became sorrowful. "I'm sorry," she said again, and now knew why Kail never seemed to want to talk about herself. The Na'vi was surprised, however, when Makaila said, "Me too..." and wondered what she meant by it, but didn't ask and thought that she should've just stuck with talking about herself and Liegal, but that would've been a painful reminder of Evan for her as well. So, she sat there in silence and let her eyes drift to the ground, listening to the sound of falling water and noise of the mask as Kail breathed the air, realising after the years she'd spent with the human, how much she didn't know about her. She wasn't a private person, but her past was a different story to her since she never seemed to want to talk about it, and Naï wondered if she had opened up because of what she had asked about _love _and her troubles with Liegal.

"So..." Kail then said, her voice slightly cracked, making Naï look at her and seeing behind the glass of her mask tears fall down her cheeks, and took it off for a brief moment, bringing a hand up to wipe them away. "...your not sure about your feelings for him?" she asked, when she had the mask back on, managing a look of curiously to the young Na'vi and Naï knew that she was talking about Liegal.

"Are...are you sure you want to talk about this?" Naï asked cautiously. "I can go to my mother-"

"Naï, I'm fine to talk about you and Liegal," Ryder told her, cutting across her, giving her an amused smile.

"O...kay" Naï said somewhat timid, . "Well...you know Liegal and I have been friends for...a long time?" Kail nodded. "I'm...afraid of losing that friendship because of what I feel for him... I don't want these feelings, because I know they're going to ruin what we have... I want... I want to know how to get rid of them..." she finished, her voice low.

Ryder looked at her sympathetic. "Naï...no one can really help who they're attracted too... I can see why you would be scared though. The two of you have almost always been there for one another, that I've noticed. He's your best friend, and it would be a shame lose what the two of you have."

Naï nodded, her face dismal, the end of her tail curling slightly.

"But..." Kail said, her tone uncertain. "...there...is the chance he could feel the same way about you..."

Naï let out a low laugh at her lack of confidence. "Yeah. Like, he'd choose me when he becomes a man..." she said gloomily. She then looked at the human realising what she said.

"So...you do want to be with him?" Makaila asked her. The Na'vi dropped her head, looking down at the ground. Truth be told, she didn't know what she wanted. She did have feelings for him to want to be with him, but she didn't want to lose what they both had already.

"Do you know any way to get rid of these feelings?" she then asked, not looking up, a silence falling between them.

"Naï..." Kail said solemnly. "...I don't think there is a way the two of you could maintain your friendship if I did tell you... It would...ruin it...

"How would it?"

"Well...have you done anything to keep yourself away from him?" Ryder asked her and the Na'vi replied with a nod. "Like what?.

"I've...tried to ignore him... Keep my distance from him, but..." she dropped her eyes, thinking of how he had started to notice her behavior towards him. "He..." she trailed off.

"He knows something is up doesn't he," Makaila replied, and Naï nodded in confirmation. "Keeping away isn't exactly easy, especially when the two you live together. I mean, your going to walk into him everyday..." Her voice then became icy, making Naï look at her. "Hells Gate too..."

Naï then couldn't help but put on a small smile. "Jack?" she questioned lightly and Kail nodded, a smile of her own forming, but then disappeared.

"The point is..." she said, coming back to her and Liegal. "...your friendship...would fall apart because your blocking off all communication with him."

"_Then what do I do?_" the Na'vi asked hotly. "If staying away is going to have the same affect on our friendship..." Naï broke off from what she was going to say, and sighed.

Ryder looked at her worriedly. "The only thing that would probably help you, is if you find out that he feels the same way about _you_" she said.

"Coming back to that, huh?" Naï said bringing her knees up together and folding her arms on top, gazing down to the ground between her and the human.

"Do you not think its worth the risk?" Makaila asked, her voice comforting, making the young Na'vi raise her head.

"But what if he doesn't..."

Ryder diverted her eyes, her expression showing worry and Naï knew that she too was nervous one might unfold if she did talk to him about how he felt for her.

"You may never know unless you talk to him," she said tentatively.

A dreaded thought, however, came to Naï when she thought of happened to the Sky Person in front of her. "But what if..." she stopped herself, looking nervously at her friend across from her.

"What if, what?" the human asked.

Naï shifted her tail uncomfortably. "What if...he decides to break up with me..."

Makaila gave her a lighthearted smile after a few moments. "What happened to me and Evan, was different. It doesn't mean it will happen to the two of you," she said, trying to sue her fear.

Naï mulled it over in her mind, still unsure with herself telling Liegal how she felt for him, and how he would take it. Would he share the same feelings towards her, bringing them closer together? Or, would the bond they've had over the years come to an end?

"Is it worth the risk?" Naï: asked the woman across from her, her voice barely audible from fear, but Makaila looked apologetically back at her.

"That's something _you_ must decide," she told her, and Naï closed her eyes as she let out heavy sigh.

"Okay," she said, after a few minutes silence between them with nothing but the cascading water striking the rocks and the sound of Kail's mask as she breathed the air were audible in the background. "I'll...I'll talk to him.

Ryder gave a smile of encouragement. "If you want someone there with you-" she had managed to say, but Naï shook her head and raised her head to meet hers.

"Thanks, but... I think this something that only the two of us should be present for..."

"I understand," she said softly, and then a smile spread across her mouth. "Just like _you_ should understand why come here _alone_ to meditate under the falls."

Naï gave a weak smile, a little glad to be moving away from talking about herself and Liegal. "Sorry," she said again. Ryder, however, shook her head and got up from off the ground her face cringed behind the glass, and bent low to massage behind her kneecaps.

"Don't be," she said raising her head, and smiling. "You _did_ save my life."

"Come on," she then said, streightening back up."We've been here for quite a while."

At this, Naï looked up into the sky, looking for the sun, and saw where it was and stood up at once. "Numeyu! oetsyìp payìva prrkxentrrkrr Fyfia oe Kaltxì ta'lengeanì!" she said in alarm, speaking in her native tongue.

"What? What is it?" Kail said hurriedly, seeing how distressed she was and the Na'vi looked back to her.

"I was supposed to meet up with Fyfia and Kaltxì about three quarters of an hour ago," she explained. "They're...practically going to scold me when I get back."

Ryder gave her a curved smile. "If that's all that's wrong, then be thankful. It could be worse."

"Suppose your right..." Naï muttered.

"Come on," Ryder repeated, picking up the small blue-blanket in one hand, which had just dried over their conversation, motioning her for them to leave the lake and head back to where they came.

"What kind of blanket is that?" the Na'vi then asked her as they moved.

"You've...never seen a towel?" Makaila asked, surprised. Naï shook her head and remembered her using it to dry herself.

"Usually after bathing we'd let the water soak into our skin as the sun dries us off," she replied to her.

"I know your People do that. I'm just surprised none of my folks have showed you a towel.

"Well, our people don't bath together to know what the other does," Naï said to her.

"Well...as you've found out, we dry ourselves using these," Makaila told her, a faint smile audible in her tone and the Na'vi nodded, looking at the towel skeptically, thinking of the feeling it had on her flesh, but then looked back at her friend, eyeing the scar that was visible on her left shoulder.

"Kail," she then said, her voice tentative. "Yeah?" she replied, stepping over a tree root that would've tripped her if she hadn't done so, and looked up at the Na'vi.

"Your...back..."

Ryder, turned her head to look forward once again. "I...was wondering when you were going to ask," she said, her voice low. "But...I'm afraid you'll going to have to wait for another time to hear that..."

Naï just nodded staring at her as they moved through the forest. She didn't want to push her, and she had after all learned a lot about her today.

"It is...another reason why I go to falls though," she then said, gaining Naï's attention. "It...helps them."

Naï was about to change the subject, since she didn't want to talk about it, when something caught her ears making her stop dead in tracks, listening.

"Naï?" Makaila questioned, but the Na'vi paid no heed to her, her tail swishing slightly in her excitement as she focused on the familiar sound that had reached her ears and turned to her left, hearing the unmistakable, loud heart beats, of the last of the Time Lords.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The doctor chuckled at Amy's expression of what he had told her about the Na'vi so far. She hung onto the base of the controls of the TARDIS as it rocked back and forth in the time vortex to the year twenty-one, sixty-four.

The Time Lord wore his brown, elbow patched, tweed jacket over his braces, rolled up trousers, and the dark-red bow tie the that was fastened neatly around his neck.

From the doctors wardrobe, which was half an acre, or so it looked, Amy was wearing a dark-brown leather jacket over a dark-red V-neck jumper, the hem of the the grey tank top she wore underneath just visible. She had black shorts on her, and with them, she wore black thights, and on her feet, light-brown cowboy boots.

"Ten foot tall and blue?" she repeated in awe.

The doctor nodded in his own head in excitement. "And they have tails!" he told her happily, pulling down the lever in front of him once they reached their destination.

"Yes! Tails!" he repeated seeing Amy's eyes widen in surprise. "Like bow ties, _tales_ are cool. Oh and by the way their natives, so, _try_ and picture them like the Native Americans back on earth, back in the day of Cowboys and Indians, _only taller_, oh, and _blue_."

Amy had an image of Indians from Walt Disney's "Pocahontas" in her head. It was the closest thing she'd seen of Indians and men with guns fighting one another and the thought of how tall Pocahontas would've been too Captain John Smith almost made her laugh. Talk about awkward!

The doctor steadied the TARDIS as they wandered in space close to Pandora. He didn't want to land on the moon just yet. He wanted Amy to see the beauty of the Alpha Centauri system, well this part of the system anyway. It would take a while to show her all of it.

"Come along, Pond," the doctor said to her, heading swiftly over to the door and Amy eagerly followed him. The doctor opened the door and the both of them stared out into space.

Amy stared out of the door of the TARDIS and her mouth fell open as she stared out into space at a huge gas giant that reminded her of Jupiter, only a blue-purple version of it, and she was able to make out something on it that resembled an eye. The gas giant, however, was quite pretty.

Noticing a few things close to it she took in a few rocks. No... Not rocks. Moons! A load of them! She was able to count five of them until something else caught her eyes. It was a planet.

There were oceans and land that looked like Earth. It was beautiful. _Everything that she was seeing out of the TARDIS was beautiful._

The doctor was smiling broadly as he stared at her face filled with fascination, most of it, now on Pandora.

"That..." he said, pointing down at the planet she was staring at. "...is Pandora. Technically it's a _moon_, and not a planet, too that gas giant there..." he brought his finger to point towards the huge blue-purple ball of gas. "...Polyphemus. Its original name _was_ Coeus, but was changed because of that storm there; you see the giant purple eye there? That's how it got changed to the name Polyphemus, because the bloke from Greek mythology had one gigantic eye."

Amy nodded her head, looking at the eye-storm.

"It has fourteen moons, including Pandora, and when you're down there on the planet you can see Polyphemus and three other moons in the sky, mostly by night you see the moons, but Polyphemus is visible by day, kinda like the moon early in the morning back on Earth, but closer," he explained.

Amy looked at the doctor when he had finished and threw her arms around him and then pulled her head back. "Oh, I'm so glad that you came back, doctor," she said smiling at him, like a little girl who had gotten the best Christmas present ever.

The doctor chuckled; amused with the sudden affection she was giving him.

"I knew you'd enjoy seeing that," he said as Amy pulled away from him. "Now!" he said, closing the door of the TARDIS and running back over to the controls of his ship, Amy right behind him. "To Pandora!"

A few moments at the controls and the doctor materialized the TARDIS on Pandora, close to where he hoped, was the right location that wasn't too far away from the Omaticaya, if he had gotten the coordinates exactly right.

He looked at the plasma screen and Amy peered over his shoulder and he whipped it away from her.

"Hey," she complained.

"Hey" yourself, I want to surprise you," he said to her looking in on the screen.

Nope... Wrong place. He'd materialized too far West and wondered how far away he was from the destination he wanted.

Shrugging it off, he smiled. At least Amy would get to see more of the big forest and looked back at Amy who had a pouting expression on her face and chuckled at her.

"It'll be worth it. Trust me," he said, shutting off thd screen and locking it so she wouldn't be able to turn it back on. He then ran over to the stairs and climbing it, Amy, staying where she was. "Whatever you do..." he said, stopping at the top of the stairs, pearing down at her. "..._don't_ go outside," he told her and then continued, disappearing from view.

Amy stared after him and looked towards the door. Why did he have to say that? It was as if he was like he was clearly telling her to open it! Plus wasn't there a law of saying things like that. Example's; "At least the hard parts over" – after you said it, the hard part comes, "It can't get any worse" – It got worse, etc.

"Sorry, doctor," Amy said with a smile and hurried over to the door and opened it.

She stared out the door of the TARDIS and saw a lot of green. There were some very weird Plants a few trees with very brown bark that looked completely different to ones the trees back home on her world.

She stepped out of the TARDIS and turned her head, looking around and when she looked to her left, her mouth fell open, seeing a few trees in the distance that stood quite tall, almost as tall as the Eiffel Tower if not larger, and by the looks of them, it had nothing to do with the distance she was at. They were that big.

A sound then caught her attention and looked in front of her and her eyes widened in surprise.

What she was staring at was blue-yellow monkey like animal, hanging from a short tree, not as big as the ones she had seen, but average in height, and was staring right back at her. The creature had amber eyes, small nostrils and seemed to have something on the back of its head, in which she could not make out. But it was the creatures arms that captivated her because down from the mid section of the arm, it had two conjoined wrists, bringing the total number of hands it had too four.

The monkey then let out its cry and continued on its way, swinging from branch to branch of the trees and Amy stared after it in awe and wondered what else to expect from this planet.

The sound of someone clearing their throat to her right made her whip her head to the door of the TARDIS and saw the doctor, scowling at her as he leaned against the door of his ship, holding a black mask with facial glass, by his side.

"I told you not to go outside," he said.

"Nooo. You said "Whatever you do don't open that door"" she corrected him. "Come on doctor, it's like you're telling me to open it," she finished, grinning.

The doctor hummed thoughtfully, thinking of what he had said and took note to take care of what words he used in the future.

"Yes, I did, didn't I," he said, his voice slightly terse and Amy saw that he was annoyed, angry even.

"I know you wanted to surprise me," she said, feeling guilty of her actions ... well, not really, but did feel bad for ruining whatever he had planned for surprising her. "But if it makes you feel any better, I am amazed by this place," she told him giving him a huge smile.

"No. It doesn't make me feel better at all," the doctor told her, making her smile falter. "Right now, at this very moment, you're standing just inside the air shell that allows you to breathe normally."

Amy darted her head to look down at the ground, then looked forward and then looked back at the doctor.

"You mean...the air here is, like...toxic to humans?" she asked him slowly and he nodded.

"Which is why I went to get this for you," he said, holding up the mask he had. "Pandora' air is filled with carbon dioxide, xenon and hydrogen sulphide and when inhaled by humans, it will cause you to choke on it, make you black out in two minutes and you'll die within two minutes later."

"Right," Amy said mutely, dragging out the word, aware of what could have happened to her.

"So, forgive me for being grouchy, I was just concerned about you choking to death on toxic air," he said crossly.

"Sorry," she said sadly, knowing that he meant well and hoped that he wasn't going to bring up taking her back home again.

The doctor, however, sighed. "Can you try to do what your told next time?" he said with a faint smile

"I'll try," Amy replied.

"Good," the doctor said, tossing the mask to her. "The mask has built in air filters that will cleanse the air as you breath it in. Its a modification I made to an original one they used. All you need is the mask," he explained.

"Where's yours," Amy asked him curiously, looking up from her mask.

"Don't need one," he answered happily. "My lungs work a little harder to cleanse the air, although it does increase the rhythm of my hearts as the blood flow is increased too.

"That doesn't seem fair," said Amy, jealous that she had to wear a mask and the doctor didn't.

"Your right, it isn't, that's the only thing wrong with Pandora. Its air is toxic to humans. But you haven't a choice. If you want to continue living while we're here, the mask goes on," the doctor said to Amy.

Amy did so reluctantly, complaining that they tended to get itchy after a while. "So, which way," she then asked, looking up into the bright large leaves of a tree that stood about forty feet height, and in the sky she saw something flying, a green creature that almost looked dragon like, soaring in the air and letting out a cry. Amy watched it until it disappeared from view.

"Banshee," the doctor told her, who had been watching her gazing at the winged creature and joined in. "They're called Banshees to humans, to the Na'vi they're called _Ikran_." The doctor wondered if Amy would get a chance to see the Leonoptrerya, _Toruk_, as it was a sight to behold.

"Okay!" the doctor said, looking to the Scottish girl beside him beside him, who had turned her head to him. "Which way, you say..." He did a hundred and eighty turn, facing his ship "...the TARDIS is facing North, so..." he went to the side of the TARDIS and looked at the scenery behind it, revealing more trees and other plants of the place they were in. He then turned, looking North again studying the place in front of them "...we go Northwest and we should arrive at the Omaticaya' borders."

"Should? You don't sound to sure," Amy said to him through her mask.

"I made a small error on where I wanted to land, but I still know where to go. We could go back into the TARDIS and be there in a heartbeat, but then you wouldn't be able to see the wonderful sights," he said with a sly grin.

"Walking is fine!" she told him quickly, smiling.

"Come along then Pond, because there is much, _much_ to see," the doctor said happily as if he was a tour guide.

As they left the doctors ship and headed Northwest, Amy turned and began walking backwards, taking in the area the TARDIS was parked in blue, nine-teen sixties, police box blendex in well wiith the trees and blue, red and green plants of the forest. The sun rays shining through large branches and striking diagonally onto it and she could almost see the light on the roof gleaming as the light reflected off it.

Smiling behind the glass of her mask, Amy turned back in front of her, looking forward to what she going to see, and even though she knew it was a Rainforest world she hoped it'd be more than just trees and plants. Impressive as the trees were by their height and thickness, you would get bored of just seeing tree after tree.

Through the green and brown of trees of the forest, the doctor spotted a few orange-spiral looking plants and a smile spread across his face and made his way off the path they were going in to his left, over to them. "Amy, over here," he told her, standing over the orange plants and the red haired women came over to him. "_These_ are called _Loreyu_. You _have_ to smell them. They're wonderful."

Amy curiously took in the orange-spiral plant and then glared at the doctor who was looking down at the Loreyu excitedly. "As much as I would love to doctor, you seem to forgetting that _I have a mask on my face_!"

The doctor instantly looked at her, his smile faltering. "Aah...right..sorry," he said apologetically

"I can't believe you forgot!" she said. "Yeah, well, I'm not used to bringing friends of mine to a world where they have to wear a mask, alright, and I said I was sorry."

"Ok, I forgive you," Amy said, smiling slightly at how peeved he was with himself for forgetting that she had a mask. "So, what do they smell like?" she then asked wanting to know.

"They don't smell like anything. I only wanted you to get up close to one," the doctor confessed to her.

Amy frowned, wondering why the doctor would want her to do that. "Why?" she asked.

"Touch one and you'll see why," he said, grinning.

Amy looked towards the Loreyu and put right index finger out towards the plant, but paused half way, looking at the doctor suspiciously, but he nodded on encouragement as he beamed at her. "Its...not going to do anything to me is it?" she asked.

"If it was, I wouldn't be asking you to touch it," the doctor told her. "Trust me, Amy Pond."

Amy looked back at the Loryeu and touched it, and as soon as her finger made contact with the plant, the Loreyu retracted itself becoming a tiny plant, making a noise in the process and it happened so fast that it made Amy gasp in surprise and let out a laugh of delight at what had just occurred. It was _alive_. Amy looked at the doctor as he chuckled at her reaction, making him almost look ridicules. She looked back at the spiral plants and touched another and watched it retracted as well, letting out a small chuckle, but to her dismay the others did the same.

"They do that to protect themselves," the doctor explained to her.

"Now!" he then said. "Come along, Pond, loads more to see," the doctor turned to lead on and walked head first into a tree and fell back onto his back, Amy staring down at him, a smile plastered across her face.

"You know, doctor, I have the weirdest sense of déjà vu," she said smugly.

"Yes, so do I," he replied, not as amused.

When they moved on from the plants Amy looked quizedly at the Time Lord, and he noticing this, looked back.

"Something on your mind, Pond?" he asked her.

"How do the...Ohmamacya-"

"Omaticaya," the doctor corrected. "O-ma-ti-caya. Or you can call them Na'vi since that is only their clan name."

"Alright, how do the Omaticaya know you?"

"I saved their world and their great mother, Eywa," the doctor told her and went on to explain how he had first came to Pandora and how they mistook him as their foe, but had become friend when he had saved their forests from perishing and also explained who their great mother, _Eywa_ was.

"You saved this world too, huh?" Amy smiled, behind the glass, the doctor not seizing to amaze her.

"Yes, I did," the doctor grinned back. "Brilliant aren't I?"

The doctor's cocky expression faded, however, and stopped where he was, staring behind Amy, who had stopped also.

"Only when your not-"

"Amy," the doctor interrupted, and the woman sensed the tone and the serious look on his face, his eyes looking past her. _Something was wrong_ "Whatever you do..." the doctor whispered. "...do _not_ turn around."

Amy, however, did the exact opposite of what he said, and turned around, and her eyes widened behind the glass of the mask when she saw what looked to be a panther. It had burnished black skin and had six legs, and like the monkey Amy had seen with conjoint wrists, the top of its mid arm had two conjoined ankles with huge paws. It looked to be around five and a half meters wide and two-eight in height, standing close to nine feet off the ground. Around the side of its neck, back and top of its tale, appeared to be armour plating that protected it.

The doctor closed his hands into fists and moved his head around somewhat in frustration as he stared at his companion and the fiercest creature of Pandora, _a Thanator_, stopped what it was doing, which was feasting on a carcase of another large animal, and raised its head and turned it, its amber eyes locking onto them. "I-I _told you_ not to-" he whispered scornfully as Amy backed up to him, but he stopped when the bright red and yellow quills flared up from sections of the preditors skull, making it all the more menacing and its mouth opened, revealing its long sharp teeth, and a fierce growl came out of it as it then began to haunch its legs, preparing itself to leap.

As quick as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex, the doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the creatures eyes and Amy watched as the Thanator reared back, crying out a painful cry as it shook its head back and fort and then felt the doctor grab her hand and looked at him through the glass, seeing his worried face.

"Time to run!" he told her, and pulled her into a run, away from the Thanator.

"What did you do too it?" Amy asked as they ran, letting go of his hand and running by his side.

"Sent a blear of light to the eyes of its iris', blinding it, _but its only temporary_!" he replied.

Amy looked over her shoulder, back at the the creature and saw it settleing, and was looking for them, and then caught sight of which way they were fleeing. It then let out an angry roar and started to give chase at an extreme speed, its tail flying behind it, large black claws unsheathing from between the toes of its paws.

"Doctor, its coming!" Amy screemed, turning her head back to look at the man and just about saw him stop at the edge of a cliff and she yelled in terror as one of her feet went over the edge and started to fall but then felt the doctor's arms wrap around her waist,pulling her back onto the ground, and both looked down.

Thirty or so feet below was more of the forest and at the base of the cliff below were a large bush of plants.

Amy and the doctor looked back at the Thanator which was going to be on them in seconds. The doctor then looked back over the cliff, staring down at the plant life, then looked at his companion, grabbing her by the shoulders and getting her to face him and saw the fear on her face. "Amy Pond..." he said very seriously. "...do you trust me?"

"With my life," she replied without hesitation and the doctor smiled from under the circumstances they were in.

"Good," he said smugly and he pushed her off the cliff and Amy screamed in surprise and terror as she fell through the air, the doctor watching from above, and he turned to look at the Thanator that was less than tweleve feet away, a curved smile forming on his mouth as he prepared to follow his friend, and then he shouted one word. Just one. "Geronimo!"

**Chapter One End**

**Numeyu! oetsyìp payìva prrkxentrrkrr Fyfia oe Kaltxì ta'lengeanì! = Oh, no! Fyfia and Kaltxì are going to kill me!**

**...Well?...**


End file.
